South Park : Random Happenings
by audreytackett
Summary: 15 year old Audrey just got back from her tour of singing, and boy, is she nervous about coming back to South Park! From when she arrives at South Park to a whole bunch of other crazy adventures,flashbacks,revenge seekers,and more, Audrey's in for one heck of a ride!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hey. First if you want.

...AWKWARD.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Wish I did.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that popped into my mind while I'm standing at the South Park sign?

How the heck am I supposed to walk back into town after four years!?

I should probably introduce myself. That would be a good thing to do.

My name is Audrey. I'm 5'4 and I'm 15. I wish I were 16. People tell me to hold on to being 15, but I clearly don't listen to them because of my earlier statement. My hair is strawberry blonde with a hint of brown. My eyes are a grayish green. I usually wear something that makes sure I am vibrant and I stand out, but today I look more like my cousin. I am wearing a light blue hoodie and a pair of dark denim jeans. Along with that I'm wearing light purple converse sneakers and black sunglasses

You may be wondering : why are you wearing sunglasses?

Because I'm hoping not to be noticed right now. Why you ask? Because I just got back from a tour that no one knew when I was coming back. Turns out it was four years. FOUR FLIPPIN' YEARS!

It also turns out that I have some sort of singing talent. You never know... I guess.

So , Audrey. Why are you still standing in front of the South Park sign?

Because, for the first time since I was eleven, I am nervous.

Not the kind of nervous you get before a test, either

No, this was the kind of nervous you get when your friend slips into a coffee induced coma. Don't ask.

That waiting to see if he was alive took forever. And yet... HE STILL DRINKS COFFEE!

Stop getting off topic Audrey!

So now that you basically know my life story, let's get to the part where I walk into South Park. At first , I did not want my parents to drive me into the town from the airport. Then they insisted. So we compromised and decided they would drop me off at the sign.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, Audrey walks into South Park.

XXXXXXXXXX

I've been walking around South Park for awhile now. People haven't been recognizing me yet. That's good. Then suddenly, I realize something. I haven't got my morning coffee yet. So there's only one option.

I have to get coffee at Tweek' s Coffee. 


	2. Coffe and School

A/N : So I'm posting again.

Craig: Shouldn't you space your postings?

Me: ...Shut up. I do what I want.

Craig: ...

Me: I thought so.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I get to Tweek' s Coffee, I prepare myself for the worst. I always do that nowadays. Because I might get recognized. By fans. And they'll scream. And bug me all day. Not that I don't like my fans. Sometimes they can get annoying.

Anyways, I finally open the door. I pull my hood up and slip on my shades. Some people look my way. But I don't think they recognize me. Good.

Then I realize : Tweek works here. So he might know me. CRAP!

Ok,ok,ok, don't panic, don't hyperventilate, don't freak out.

I end up twitching slightly. I really need my coffee.

When I get to the register, I'm relived to see Tweek' s dad working it.  
That was WAY too close.

" Hello, welcome to Tweek' s Coffee, where our coffee is freshly grinded from all natural resources. What would you like today... ma'am?"

I see how he's confused. My hood covers my head. " Yes, um, do you have dark roast with whipped cream and peppermint sprinkles?"

"I believe so. I'll get that for you ma'am."

" Thanks."

Now I just have to wait until it's done without anyone seeing me, and-

" OH MY GOSH! "

Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good. I wince slightly.

" Is that the new chilly pepper mocha?! "

Phew. For a second there, I thought I was a goner.

" Here is your coffee ma'am."

I almost jump right out of my shoes when I hear that.

" Oh. Thanks. "

" Come back soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

I decide to sit down outside on a park bench.

Finally, my coffee for today!

I start to sip my coffee, when suddenly, I see something I was not prepared for.

My South Park friends walking towards the coffee shop.

And just like that, I'm hyperventilating. Again.

So I have very little time to make plans, and I have a lot of things I have to do before I go home. So what's a girl to do?

What any crazy person would do. Get up and run past them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

My name is Craig. I have black hair. I also have blue eyes. And I also look a lot like a certain Stanley Marsh.

That's all you need to f***ing know.

I have a twin cousin. It's a girl. She just has different colored eyes and hair. I guess you could say that's weird. You could also say she has a really good singing voice. You would probably also say that's weird.

F*** off.

She is my cousin and you shouldn't say she's weird.

I'm walking with my friends, ( Kyle and Cartman bickering like an old married couple, Stan talking to Token, Kenny with his hood off like he's been wearing it since last year, Clyde telling a jittery Tweek how awesome he is, and Butters singing to himself about apples) when this girl runs past us with coffee and sunglasses on.

" That girl is f***ing weird. " Cartman says , only to be smacked by Kyle and Kenny.

" Don't make fun of people, fata*s!" Kyle yells.

" EY! RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY! " Cartman yells.

" Don't make fun of chicks either ! " Kenny yells. Pervert.

"That's not the point ,Kenny." I point out.

"Oh."

I was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

I stop running after awhile. I take a moment to drink my coffee, then I throw it into the nearest trash can.

Now I have to head to the high school to enroll there. Great. School.

On my tour, I was home schooled. Know I have to get onto the grind of waking up early. Great. More money gets spent on coffee.

So I go to the high school. I'm already thinking about the trash cans I might get put into. I'm paranoid about those things.

When I get inside, I'm not surprised. It looks just like the elementary school. Probably the middle school too.

When I get to the front desk, I see Principal Victoria. She runs EVERY school. I'm surprised she's not dead tired all the time.

" Hey Principal Victoria. How have you been? " I ask.

She looks up. I take off the shades and the hood.

" Audrey Faith?" She asks.

"Yep."

"I haven't seen you since you were eleven! How have you been? How was the tour? " So many questions.

" I've been fine and the tour was great! " I said.

" Good. So I suppose your here to sign up for South Park High? "

" You suppose correct."

" Well I just need you to fill out some papers and its free so you don't need to pay. You also don't need a parent signature." Good. If I had to get a signature from my parents, I would have to go all the way back home and back. That takes a long time.

After I filled out the papers, I handed them back to Principal Victoria. She gave me my locker and combination, who I was locker neighbors with, and my schedule. I went to go see my locker and test the combination.

After reading who I was locker neighbors with, I got excited and worried. To my right was Craig Tucker, to my left was Kyle Broflovski,  
And right behind me was Stan Marsh.

The reason I got excited is because I knew them all. They were my friends and I remembered them. Craig is also my cousin.

Shocking, right?

What's more shocking is that we're twins with different hair and eye color.

I'm worried because , oh , I don't know , maybe because THEY PROBABLY WON'T REMEMBER ME!?

No, they will.

Or will they?

XXXXXXXXXX 


	3. Trent Trouble

A/N: I'm posting again. If anybody doesn't like me posting this much... (puts on sunglasses) DEAL WITH IT!

Craig: (walks in on me) ...

Me: ...

Ruby: (flips Craig off)

Me: ...Craig, get out.

Craig: ...(flips me off)

Me: I dont know how you people get in so easily!

I didn't do this last chapter. I don't own South Park. Just my OC

XXXXXXXXXX

After I got home from filling out the papers, my mom had cooked my favorite dinner.

BROCCOLI CASSEROLE!

I ate two plates full. It was good.

So then I went to my room and unpacked my stuff, since I didn't get to earlier. I unpacked my guitar. Then I folded my clothes into shirts,pants, accessories, and personal items. Then I put my suitcase in the closet.

I then changed into my pajamas( furry peace sign pants with an old magenta tank top) and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. I washed my face, then covered up and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I wake up, I feel like a zombie that went to a rave and got its head chopped off.

... I stick by that metaphor.

I got out of bed , took a shower , and headed down stairs.

"Morning honey! How did you sleep?" My mom asked.

"Good."

"Ok."

I started fixing my breakfast: a strawberry bannana coffee with a two scoops of cream mixed in with it. What? It's tasty and healthy!

After breakfast, I change into my hoodie, dark denim jeans, purple converse sneakers, and grab my sunglasses before grabbing my light-grey ,draw string book bag and going out the door to school.

When I get out the door, I notice someone very familiar standing in front of me.

" Well, if it isn't the girl who beat me up. How was being famous?"

It was Trent Boyette.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

I wake up, throw my clothes on, get yelled at by my dad then take Ruby and get out the door before I get a f***ing bottle thrown at me.

Yep. My morning routine.

If you think it's weird, f*** off.

When I take the route I usually take to school, I see Trent Boyette.

And as always, whenever I see danger with Ruby, I quickly walk away so Ruby doesn't get hurt. But I do secretly flip him off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

I am scared to death right now.

He's right there.

Staring at me. Waiting for me to answer.

"Good?" I say, unsure if that was right to say.

"Great. Now, let me tell you something. I'm here to beat you up. Like you beat me up in 5th grade."

I gulp. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

-FLASHBACK-

Audrey, Craig, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and Tweek were all sitting on a stool in Raisins. They were all thinking about what to do about Trent Boyette. He had already gotten Butters, and at the moment he was in the hospital.

" We could -GAH- bring him some -GAH- coffee cake?" Tweek suggested.

"No Tweek." Craig said.

A couple of minutes later, the group of eight had to leave. But when they got halfway down the block, everybody but Craig screamed. It was Trent Boyette.

"Well, I guess today is your guys' final one." He said.

When he pulled out a pocket knife, Audrey felt something fall on her back. Tweek had fainted at the sight of the knife. Kyle and Stan lifted him off her.

"Say goodbye!" Trent yelled, and he charged.

What happened next was unexpected.

When he got close, an over protective friend mode switched inside of Audrey. She grabbed his hand that had the knife, motioned for her friends to move, then judo flipped him.

When he recovered, he looked down and saw a foot near his most private area.

" NO,NO,NO,N-" he was cut off by his own scream.

Audrey kicked over and over and over, until he passed out.

Then, the police came by.

"What happened here?" one of them asked.

"Trent Boyette attacked us,sir." Cartman said.

"I'll be taking him then."

"Ok." All the children said.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I gulp. I did a lot of bad things to him. He's probably going to do worse to me.

Ok, like yesterday, the problem is approaching fast, and I'm going to be late for school. What's a girl to do?

What any crazy person does. I picked up a rock,threw it at him, and ran right past him to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

With Ruby at her class safely, I started heading over across the grass to get to my class. But then, that girl ran by again. And this time, I saw her face.

XXXXXXXXXX 


	4. Crazy Sht Goes Down

A/N: And once again, I'm posting... I think the people have left me alone.

Craig: What people.

Me : ...CRAP.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

Well, I think I lost him.

"Audrey?"

Oh no. Is that a fan?

But , then I feel arms around me. Familiar arms. A lot similar to my arms, now that I look at them. And the fingers looked like mine too. Wait a minute...

"Craig?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes." Came the monotonous answer.

I turned around as quick as I could. There he was. My twin cousin.

I hugged him as hard as I could.

XXXXXXXXXX

? P.O.V

I watched as the two embraced each other.

Little did they know, I would change their lives.

... And not the good kind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

After the hug, I apparently was smiling, because my face hurt.

I need to smile more.

"Its been four years." I say. I guess today I'm Captain Obvious.

"Four years and one day." Audrey corrected.

"... smart."

Like that was an insult. She is smart.

Yes , I have feelings.

"So, when did you enroll." I asked.

"Yesterday."

"Cool."

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

I looked at my watch. Oh no.

5 minutes to get to the first class.

"Uh, I'm kinda running late. You probably are too." I state.

"Sh*t."

We took off running.

XXXXXXXXXX

Inside the school, I pulled on my shades and my hood. Craig looks at me. I can tell he's confused, even though it doesn't show on his face.

"Just got off tour remember?" He nods.

People stared. I started to feel nervous. I was pretty sure I saw a girl whisper to her friends on my right. Then, another girl on the left. It was probably about how me and Craig were walking down the hall together.

When I look over at him, I see that we're the same height now. Great. Now I can't do things other people ca-

"Hey Craig. Who's the girl?"

I gulped. Clyde.

We turned around. I check to make sure my shades are still on. And my hood. And then I remember I look like Craig. CRAP.

"Why do you want to know." He said.

"Cause your my buddy!" Clyde says, putting an arm around his shoulder.

Craig pushes his arm off and flips him off.

"Craaaaaaiiiig, come on we're buddies!"

Knowing I was going to probably get caught and figured out by doing this, I said "What's the catch, Clyde?"

He looks at me, puzzled."Who are you?"

"Lets just say I'm from a distant past."

"Craig, she's weird."

Ok, nobody calls me weird.

I pull him up to my face by his shirt.

"What did you just say about me, punk?"

He looks frightened. I'm laughing my head off in my mind right now. He looks ridiculous when he's scared.

"I'msorryitakeitbackpleasepleasepleasepleasedonthurtmeimsorry..."

I'm seriously going to die from held in laughter.

Then, I'm down on the ground. What?

"Don't hurt Clyde, b*tch."

Next thing I know, Token' s in front of me with a fist raised. I guess he... punched. Me.

HE FLIPPIN PUNCHED ME! HOW DARE HE!

"Listen here bub," I start, "How about you learn some respect for women. Then, think about your actions." Some where in the school, I hear a faint "Yeah!" that kinda sounded like Wendy Testaburger. Don't ask me how she can hear me.

All this time, Token just looks at me, shocked.

"Audrey?"

What?

I turn around. My sunglasses are on the floor.

CRAP!

I turn back to Token.

"Hi?"

He breaks into a wide grin.

"Sup, dude! How was the tour?"

He's so loud! I motion for him to stay quiet, but it's too late.

"Audrey Faith?"

"OMG!"

"She's at our school!"

Then, all at once:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"CRAP!" I yell." ITS A STAMPEDE!"

We all take off running.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle's P.O.V

Stan and I are at my locker, going over the science homework, when suddenly, Audrey runs by me.

Wait. What?

"Was that...?" Stan asks me.

"I think so."

We then see Craig, Clyde, and Token run by, not long after Audrey.

"We should follow." We both run after. I look behind me. There's a whole horde of girls!

"Sh*t, dude, RUN!" I yell.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tweek' s P.O.V

GAH!

I got run over by girls! I'm running for my life now! OH-

GAAAAAAAAAAH!

XXXXXXXXXX

Cartman' s P.O.V

I saw girls running towards mah.

"YEAH! All the ladies want a piece of Eric Cartman!"

They just ran past me. HOW DARE THEY!

"HEY! RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY!"

I run after them all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

Next thing I know, I see Tweek get run over by the mob.

"NOOOOO!" I shout. Not innocent, little, coffee induced coma, twitchy Tweek! That crosses the line!

"EVERYBODY, STOP IT!" I yell.

Everybody stops. And stares. Expectantly and eagerly.

I quickly run to Tweek. He doesn't look too good.

"I need coffee, stat!"

Someone hands me coffee. Tweek' s favorite. Dark roast.

Craig helps me sit him up.

"You ok?" I ask.

He whispers,"Yes."

Then, he hits the realization of who I am

"Audrey?"

"Yes."

He jumps up with joy! I can't believe he's so happy to see me.

"Y- GAH!- ay!"

He jumps up and down. People laugh. I shoot them a death glare, then cross my finger over my neck. They shut up immeadiently.

Then, the bell rings. People scatter.

"Well, bye!" I say, and me and Craig head off

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Well, that was longer than expected.

Ruby: Can I leave now?

Me: Sure... flip Craig off for me, will ya?

Ruby: Kay. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 87 VIEWS! Now I know that people look at my writing!

Me: I'm so happy, I think I might... ( explodes)

Stan : Oh my Gosh! They killed Audrey!

Kyle: You BA- oh wait, she's coming back.

Me: ( grows back together ) Yay!

Craig: ...(flips us all off)

Kenny: B*stard.

Sarah: What does that mean?

Me: (jumps in fright) HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?

XXXXXXXXXX

When me and Craig get to the door, I motion for him to go inside.

"All right, children, sit down. We have a new student, and she would like you to treat her normally. Welcome, Audrey Faith." Mr. Garrison says. That's my cue.

As I walk in, EVERYBODY starts whispering. I see an empty seat next to Craig, so I sit there.

Token whispers,"So, how are you?"

I whisper back,"Oh, I don't know, I don't quite remember getting a good start of school when you PUNCHED ME in the face!" I whisper shouted the part ' punched me' .

"Sorry!"

I sigh." It's fine."

I just stare into space, as we learn some useless Jennifer Aniston crap.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Class, at Free Period

I'm walking around with Craig, after getting hunted down by fan girls, when the whole group walks up to me.

I start sweating. What if they're angry at me?

"AUDREY! They yell, and the next thing I know, I'm pulled in to a group hug.

"We missed you, so, so, so, so, s-"

"Kay, Ken, I think I get it."

"Oh." Darn, he looks a little sad.

"But I did miss you!" I say happily.

"Yay!" He perks up immeadiently.

After the hug, I see that they are all looking at me in shock.

"What?"

"You and Craig are the same height now. So that means you two are the tallest in our group." Now I'm shocked.

"I remember the day we measured ourselves like it was only yesterday, guys." Clyde says.

-FLASHBACK-

A young, eleven year old Audrey and her 12 year old friends( Craig, Butters, Clyde, Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Token, and Tweek) were taking their heights. Here was their list.

1: Craig ( 5' 4")  
2: Kenny ( 5' 3 1/2")  
3: Token ( 5' 2" )  
4: Cartman ( 5' 1" )  
5: Tweek, Clyde, Stan ( 5' )  
6: Kyle: ( 4' 11" )  
7: Butters ( 4' 10" )  
8: Audrey ( 4' 8" )

Cartman was laughing his head off. " Not only are you the youngest, but your also the shortest! AUDREY' S a short person! Hahhahahhahahahhahhah- OW! " His laughing was quickly silenced with a kick where the sun don't shine from Audrey. " F*cking B*TCH! G** D*mmit! Sh*t, that hurt."

The flashback ends as everyone but Cartman ( who looks quite angry ) is laughing.

\- END OF FLASHBACK-

"Yeah, good kick Audrey." says Kyle. The group erupts into laughter. Except Cartman, of course. Man, he's such a Debbie Downer.

Then, the school bell rings.

"SCHOOL IS OVER!" every single student yells, and then, a crowd pushes me away from my friends, and towards a corner.

Fans.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Omg! I can't believe she's right there ! EEEEEEE!"

And now I'm cornered. Great. More hand cramps. As if every time I write with my hand isn't bad enough.

"Hey! Girls! Ladies! Women! Please, contain yourselves! You don't have to act like this when you see someone that everyone knows!" a voice says. Very familiar voice. Wait a minute. There's something moving in the crowd. A something that's 5' 3 5/6" with black hair and a pink beret.

"Wendy?" I ask. She looks at me with surprise. Then she shrieks.

I shriek.

We run towards each other. And then we hug.

"I missed you, girl!" She says. I nod my agreement.

Everyone backs away to give us down time. They probably also considered Wendy's speech. Wendy grew, like, five inches over the course of four years!

Well, I grew seven inches over four years, so I don't know why I'm surprised.

"So, how was the tour?"

"It was cool, I guess! What's more important is that I'm back!"

"Cool!"

XXXXXXXXXX

We heard the second bell, signaling all students to leave. I went and found Craig, and we walked to the middle school to pick up Ruby. When she saw me, she gasped, smiled, then ran up to hug me. She was so happy to see me.

"You grew so much!" She said. "Your like, a million feet tall!"

I smiled. I loomed over her by about 4 inches. "I guess I am!" I said , and we both laughed.

Then she went to hug Craig. He hugged back, tightly. I guess their parents were still abusive, from the way they looked ragged and on edge when they embraced.

We took off, on our way to Craig's house. On the way there, Ruby talked to Craig and me about her day. She also got distracted by Craig's hat being on crooked. She's really energetic.

When we got to Craig's house, I heard a bottle getting smashed against the wall. I decided to walk them in.

When we got inside, I wasn't surprised. Craig's parents were on the floor with beer bottles, and passed out.

"I'll just ignore that..." I said.

When we got to their room, I hugged them goodbye, then left.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got home, I went to my sister's room.

Her room was pink with red carpet. Her covers were purple, and her bed was black metal. She also had a white rug.

"Hey." I said, flopping on her bed. I looked her over. She grew since I last saw her. She was at 4' 11, and she was 11. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and a ton of freckles. She was home schooled, because mom knew people in this town said... not so nice things. She usually wore her hair down, because she rarely put it up. She wore a pink jacket, white shirt underneath, purple leggings, and pink boots. Her gloves were yellow, and her scarf was light blue, with white stripes.

"Sarah!" I called to her not sure if she could hear me or not. She's listening to Selena Gomez. It's always been her favorite singer.

I yank the head phones off."Sarah!"

"What!" She glares at me, but then realizes it's me, then proceeded to hug me. I hug back.

"I've missed you since your tour." She says.

"I've missed you too. But do you know what I really missed?"

"What?"

"This!" I start tickling her. She laughs so hard, she starts choking, and I have to stop. Then, we burst into laughter.

"Girls, time for dinner!"

Kay mom!"

"M'kay!"

We sprint downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, I pull my hair into a pony tail, change into my pajamas, and get my phone. I text Kyle.

Me: Hey. Reply when you can.

Kyle: Hey! How are you?

Me : Fine :P

Kyle: So, when is your mom gonna let Sarah go to school?

Me: IDK. Probably never.

Kyle: Ike says he's excited to see her again.

Me: Ike' s never seen my sister.

Kyle: I know, he just like to imagine new friends.

Me: That's cute.

Kyle : Gotta go to bed, night.

Me: Night. Don't dream of spiders.

Kyle: ... not gonna ask how you know that.

Me : bye.

I get off my phone and go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's Dream...

I awoke in a meadow with sheep.

"Where the heck am I?"

What? I was thinking that. How did I say it?

Suddenly, all is messed up, when a tornado named Eric Cartman swooped me up.

I hate this dream.

XXXXXXXXXX

I nearly jump out of my bed and drop kick my sister when she shakes me to wake me up. She looks excited.

"Sarah! I almost drop kicked you! What do you want on a Saturday?"

"Mom said I could go to middle school!"

"... did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Yes!"

I jumped up excitedly. "Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"Girls, breakfast!"

"Kay, Daddy!"

I shrug. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Kay-Kay!"

I smile as she bounces out of my room.

I shower, change, and head downstairs. Breakfast is pancakes with syrup and a side of frozen strawberries. They kept sliding off of mine and Sarah's forks, so we made up a game. The object is to catch the strawberry in your mouth as it drops. I won. Sarah came in second. My cat came in third. He caught the strawberries as they fell to the ground.

After breakfast, I grabbed the phone and called Kenny.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ken."

"Hey. Sup?"

"What class does Karen have? And are Ruby and Ike in it?"

"Uh, Mr. WrightMcWrong. And yes."

I smile. "Meet me at Stark' s Pond in five minutes. Bring Karen."

"Ok..."

"Bye."

I go upstairs and go into Sarah's room.

"Sarah, were going to Stark' s Pond. Get dressed."

"Kay."

While she's doing that, I text Kyle.

Me: Can you meet me at Starks Pond?

Kyle: Sure, why?

Me : Bring Ike.

Kyle: Ok...

Me : see ya.

"Ready!"

"Kay!"

On my way out, I grab two granola bars and head out the door.

But then, I see someone so awful, I jump in front of Sarah.

It's Trent Boyette. But he's only part of the problem.

He has a boy who looks Sarah's age with him.

And they look the same.

"Have you met my brother, Famous?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Now I have 3 OC' s . Here's a list.

1: Audrey Faith 2: Sarah Elizabeth 3: Jerry Boyette ( you can tell who he is by the last name, probably)

Well Bye!

~Audrey :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, posting again.

Craig: (flips me off)

Sarah: What does that mean?

Audrey: ... Crap.

XXXXXXXXXX

He has a brother?! CRAP!

"Meet my brother, Jerry Boyette. He's eleven."

Even worse!

"Can we pound them now?" The little one asks.

"Yes."

Ok, once again, the problem is approaching fast, Sarah might get hurt, and I have to get Craig. What do I do?

What any crazy person does. Pick up a rock, throw it at them, then run to Craig's house.

On the way there, I text Craig.

Me: meet me outside your house with Ruby.

Craig: Ok.

Good. He didn't ask why.

XXXXXXXXXX

When I get to Craig's house, they're there waiting.

"Come on! Hurry! "

"Why."

"JUST COME ON!"

"Ok."

We take of at a run to Starks Pond. On the way there, I explain what's happening. Craig just takes it all in.

Ruby and Sarah didn't know who Trent Boyette is. Duh.

When we get there, Kenny and Kyle are there with Karen and Ike. I get the granola bars out, and hand one to Karen and to Kenny.

"Thanks!"

"Ok, guys, I brought you here because Sarah needs to make some friends for middle school! Her teacher is Mr. WrightMcWrong."

Everybody (but Craig) looks at me excitedly. But, I can tell Craig's excited. He just never shows it.

Meanwhile, I catch Ruby, Ike, and Karen just staring at Sarah. I push her forward slightly.

"Make. Friends." I whisper to her.

While she's doing that, I explain why it took so long to get there.

"Trent has a brother!? Oh g**!" Kenny' s hyperventilating.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarah's P.O.V

I stare at these strangers. I have a sneaking suspicion I'm supposed to talk first.

"Hi! My name is Sarah! What's your names?"

"I'm Karen! Nice to meet you! "

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Ike. It's a pleasure."

Wow. Such cool people!

"Sarah?"

"Yeah Ruby?"

"I think we're cousins."

"That's what I've been thinking. Because my sister hangs around your brother a lot, and they look the same."

"... that's cool!" Karen says. "Did you two know each other before this?"

"No."

"Never seen her in my life."

Karen just looked at us. "Oh."

Ike looked like he had seen an amazing thing. He couldn't have been looking at me, could he? ...Nah!

XXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts About New Friend(s) : Ike

Random Voice : Ok, Ike, we are going to ask you some questions about your new friend. Ok?

Ike: Ok! I'm ready.

RV: How do you feel about Sarah?

Ike: Cool. ( Angel Music plays in background,Ike blushes)  
Maybe more than cool. Ok, awesome! And adorable, and sweet...

RV: Do you think you will get along with her?

Ike: Definitely.

KAREN

RV: How do you feel about Sarah?

Karen: She will be a really good friend. I know she will!

RV: Do you think you will get along with her?

Karen: Probably!

RUBY

RV: Do I need to tell you the question?

Ruby : Nope! I think she will be a great friend, and a great cousin. For your second question, I will definitely be getting along with her. I also hope not to get on her bad side. I've seen what her sister can do, so I'm not too keen on seeing what Sarah can do. (Visibly shudders)

SARAH

Sarah: I think all of my new friends are COOL! I also think, no, I KNOW I will get along with them.

RV: And now, back to our regularly scheduled program! (Gets hit in the head with a rolled up piece of newspaper)

Audrey: It's a story, you dingbat!

RV: FINE! Back to the story!

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

After I calm Kenny down, it's 7:00.

"Crap, oit's late. Well see you guys tomor-

SMACK

"OW! What the..."

An angry Trent Boyette is right behind me, with a pile of rocks beside him.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : And now, it's time for... drum roll please!

(Drum noise)

UPDATE SCHEDULE!

I will be mostly posting on weekends and Fridays, since school is starting back up for me. If I post on a weekend, then it is most likely a holiday, or because I have too much free time.  
Bye!

~Audrey B)


	7. The Beginning

A/N: I am posting on a weekday!

Well, I didn't get something finished, but I will fix that later!

Enjoy! I don't own South Park. Obviously.

XXXXXXXXXX

"NOBODY THROWS ROCKS AT TRENT BOYETTE!"

Well, he's angry.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Crap! I forgot about the children!

"Everybody! Quickly! Follow Craig!" I scream, and they take off. Except for Sarah.

" LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

She rushes towards him( which me and someone else scream "NOOOOO!") and, to my surprise, drop kicks him in the stomach! Then, she uppercuts him to the face! Woah! I didn't know she could do that!  
What is she, a martial arts master or something?!

She then flips him into a thorn bush. How...?

"Stay away from my sister you MEANIE!"

She then ushers us to run, this time following after us, to my relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

We end up at Kyle's house.

"Wanna come in?"

"Sure." We chorus.

We walk in. Kyle's mom awaits.

"Oh Kyle, when did Audrey come back? And who is this little one?"

"Two days ago, and her sister, Sarah."

Sarah waves. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, go on up to Kyle's room."

When we get upstairs, we split, Ike, Sarah, Ruby, and Karen in Ike' s room, and... you get the point.

I plopped down in a swivel chair. Kyle sits on the bed, Craig just stands there, and Kenny flops onto the floor, and sprawls himself out.

Kyle's room hasn't changed much. It's blue with red carpet. If I cross my eyes, it turns into a purple blob. I told him this once, and we kept on doing it and laughing. He's still got a Terrance and Phillip poster above his bed. I don't see the "Finger Bang" poster anymore. Aww, Ken was sorta cute in that picture!

"Craig, you know you can sit somewhere, right?"

Craig just stares down at the floor instead of at Kyle.

Lucky for him, I make up an excuse. "Kyle, I'm sorry, but me and Craig have to go to go to his house to help his parents with their... problem."

"It's fine! Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye."

We go out the door, dragging Sarah and Ruby with us, and walk to our separate houses.

"Hi, how was the meeting?" My mom asks.

"Fine!" Me and Sarah say.

I head to my room. I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth, then take out a sheet of paper. I draw a new "Finger Bang" poster, having them the way they were when Cartman described it from his dream. Kenny first, then Stan, then Kyle, then a very grumpy Cartman next to Kyle. I draw myself in the back. I also think, "What the heck!" and throw Craig in there too.

I tape the poster to my wall of drawings, then get into bed and fall into a deep sleep. I just know that tomorrow will be the start of an all new set of adventures.

I just know it.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: And that, my friends, is the end of the introductory chapters!

... I know, too many introductory chapters, blah blah blah.

But now will be the start of all the adventures! I can also take suggestions!

You make up an adventure, I may or may not write about it! It depends on if I read it or not.

Well, bye!

~Audrey !~! 


	8. I'm Such a Procrastinator

Hey.

Um, this is a bit akward, but...

I'm having some very sad technical difficulties.

You see... um, I had the chapter done...

But then, my stupid finger accidentally hit the, "delete all" button.

So, I will have to take a little longer to finish this.

I also have the Halloween update ready, but it's so close to Thanksgiving, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to post it all.

I still have to WRITE the Thanksgiving chapter, so...

I'm terribly sorry about this.

No, I'm not putting this on hiatus, I'm just... taking a small amount of time out of my postings (LIKE YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN ENOUGH TIME OUT?!) to finish all my chapters.

Again, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry about all of this.

I'll see you in a bit then?

(Hopefully)

Your faithful procrastinating author,

~Audrey =(

(Was meant to be posted before Thanksgiving, sorry!)

(Was also supposed to be posted before Christmas, my bad... I'm a terrible author :|)

You know what, I'm not even gonna write a Thanksgiving chapter. I'm WAY too far behind. Sorry.

-Audrey (AKA Procrastinating Queen) 


	9. Best I Got

Hey!

I was thinking, "If I don't get anything posted, then why not just say Happy New Years Eve?"

I might get it in, but I also might not, I mean, I been trying my hardest, but I'm so busy.

I have to do a science project that I don't want to do, and I have to celebrate new years, so, I wanted to say...

HAPPY NEW YEAR.

All of South Park: AND MANY MORE!

Cartman: FOLLOW ME ON YOUTUBE! CARTMAN BRO!

Kyle: Shut up fata*s!

Well, now that that's over, I'm working on a new story too, so that's probably the reason why I'm busy. I'm an insomniac, so I don't like sleep.

HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Yourselves so procrastinating author,

-Audrey :P

P.S I'M TRYING MY HARDEST! 


	10. The Sleep Over

A/N :Sorry its late, and it might be a little short too. I introduce another OC, and she may or may not be related to someone who's fat...

YEAH. I WENT THERE.

Enjoy!

I only own my stuff.

XXXXXXXXXX

One of my best friends, Haley...Cartman, walks with me while we look for that perfect pair of pumps for BeBe as a Christmas present. As its still October, this seems a little unessecary, but I like to get my shopping done early.

"What about these? They have lace." Haley asks, brushing her blonde short hair off her shoulders. Her sparkling gray-blue eyes look the heels over, and she gasps. "The lace is torn here!"

I sigh. "Why is shoe shopping so difficult?!"

"Oh, what about these? They have lace, and its not ripped."

"Those are boots."

"Oh."

"Whatever, I'll get it done in November. C'mon, let's go."

We walk out of the store, and my phone rings. "Hello?" I say as I pick it up.

"Hey, Audrey? When are you getting home? Mom and Dad are trying to get blood from me again."

"What?! I thought they stopped that!"

"What? What happened? Who is it?" Haley asks, worried.

"Yeah, I thought they did too. They said its for a different reason this time! They said they were going to get it from you too! Mix our blood together, try to create the perfect blood!"

"My blood isn't even close to perfect!" I say, and Haley looks at me weirdly. "Family problems." I whisper to her.

"I know, but they think it is! Are you gonna get home soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a couple of minutes. Just distract them until I get there."

"Ok, see you soon!"

I hang up, then drag Haley out the door, and we get into her car. Everybody's a few months older than me, so while they're all sixteen and driving, I'm stuck being fifteen and can't get my license until next January.

"Is there some chance I can have a sleep over at your house, and bring Sarah?"

"Yeah! You're always welcome at my house!"

"Good, now drive!"

XXXXXXXXXX

We get to my house, and the door is locked. I bang on the door, yelling, "Let me in! I'm home! Open the door!"

When no one comes to the door, I run to my room window. I see that it's open. "Haley, give me a boost. I'm going in through the window."

"Okay..."

I climb up on her shoulders, and jump through the window. "Get the car ready." I call to her, and she runs to the front. I come back, and Sarah isn't in my room, so she must be in her room. I quickly grab a bag, put my pajamas in it, and grab my baseball bat from when I was little. I walk to Sarah's room, and she's not in there either. I grab her My Little Pony pajamas, and stuff them in the bag. I run downstairs quietly. There she is!

She's surrounded by my parents, my parents having a knife! I sneak up behind my mom and whack her over the head with the bat. I also whack my dad across the head, they're both out cold. I grab Sarah, and grab the brush she was using to defend herself. I drag her out the door and into Haley' s car.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"We're gonna have a sleep over at the Haley' s house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXX

We get to the Cartman house, and walk through the door. "Mom, dad, I'm home! Can me and Audrey have a sleep over?"

"Sure!"

Liane eventually found a man to settle down with.

We head to Haley' s room, and sit there. Then, Haley says, "We can watch the Twilight Movies?"

"Sure!" Me and Sarah say.

After all the Twilight movies, Liane calls us down to dinner. We meet Cartman down there, and he growls. "Meim, why are they here?"

"Haley' s having a sleep over sweetums."

"Fine. Don't let them bother me though, mother f*ckers..."

"They won't sweetie."

After dinner, we head back to Haley' s room. We change into our pajamas, then decide to give each other manicures. Haley does mine, I do Sarah's, and Sarah does Haley' s. Surprisingly, Sarah's very good at this. Haley makes mine black with a white heart in the middle. Sarah's is pink with lighter pink dots. And Haley' s has a pink background with one letter of her name on each finger in purple.

Then, we decide to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bye girls! Hope you had fun!"

"We did Liane! See ya later Haley!"

"Bye!"

Me and Sarah decided to walk home, and as soon as we get there I close the door. My parents car isn't there, so I plop on the couch. Sarah plops with me.

"What are we gonna do when they come back?"

"They may not come back, Sarah."

"That would be awesome."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter!

FINALLY! I CAN START GETTING OTHER CHAPTERS FINISHED!

YES.

-Audrey =D 


	11. Halloween (Part 1)

A/N : *sneaks up behind viewers with a (coughcoughplasticcoughcough) knife*

RAWR!

Yep, probably didn't scare you.

...But what about this!

*throws Craig at viewers*

Viewers : AHHH! THE SOLEMN MAN! RUN!

HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE SCARED! HAHAHAHA!

Craig : *pops up behind me* Boo.

Me: AHHH!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

SPECIAL HOLIDAY EDITION SOUTH PARK CHAPTER!

ENJOY!

I don't own South Park. Or any musical talents I will probably use in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

"-and then, she said,'I'm a pretty, pretty princess!' HAHAHAHA! ITS FUNNY!"

And there's another Cartman story. Seriously, this is like, what, the fifth one in five minutes?

"So, anybody trick or treating tomorrow? I know I am!"

"You just want the candy fata*s!"

"EY! I'm not f*cking fat, I'm big-boned!"

"Oh, what? Halloween' s tomorrow? Sorry guys, I gotta leave early today to go get a costume! It's a sister tradition that we dress in costumes that are related to each other. So, bye!"

"Wait, take this!" Token hands me an invitation:

YOU'RE INVITED TO TOKEN' S AWESOME HALLOWEEN PARTY!

WHEN: After trick or treating WHERE: Token' s mansion ATTIRE: Costume

DON'T INVITE CARTMAN!

"Oh, cool, thanks. Well, gotta run!"

"Wait! I'll come with you! I don't have a costume either. And, Ike and me are being forced to dress up matching too."

"I'll come too. Me and Karen have to go shopping for materials to make ours."

"I'll come too. I need new vampire teeth."

"They outgrew you, Stan?"

"Yeah. Bummer, right?!"

I walk backward a second, and grab Craig's wrist. "And I am making you and Ruby come along just because I feel like it!"

Craig just lets me drag him off, all the while flipping off anyone who was unfortunate enough to be standing in front of him. I let everyone but Craig split up to get their siblings. Apart from Stan of course.

I drag Craig to my yard, then trust that Craig and Stan's rivalry will keep Craig from running off. I walk inside house to do find that it's all decorated with realistic looking spiders on webs, and bloody heads scattered everywhere. In the middle of the living room, Ruby and Sarah stand in front of a horrified looking Butters.

"I think he needs more fake blood."

"No, he already has enough of that! We need to add more fake pus dripping out of that wound to make it look realistic!"

"Ew, Sarah, that's gross! ...I love it!"

"Ahem! Artists, attention!"

They spin around, trying to cover up Butters and horribly failing. "Yes, Art Colonel, sir!"

"That's Art Colonel Master Mind to you! And, let's see what you've done to poor Butters. Seriously, go bother that one goth kid more! Butters is probably traumatized by now!"

They move out of the way, and I almost throw up at what I see.

There's a giant wound on Butter' s chest, blood continuously running out of it, with pus everywhere, dripping here and there. The girls made it look like some of Butter' s brain is showing, so they ran fake blood all the way down the side of his head. His arms have multiple scars on them, which look like he's been in quite the amount of fights. His skin is complete whiteness, and they ran a blood crayon down his mouth to make it look like he's been eating human flesh and important vital organs.

"Girls, that's disgusting!" They look disappointed. "Its beautiful!"

"Really!?" They scream in unison, almost killing my eardrums.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. I came here to drag you to the costume store to get Halloween outfits. So, hop up, clean Butters up, and let him go home! Man, I really need to get you two some more painting projects..."

"Yes ma'am!"

So, they take their time peeling it all off of poor Butters, who is the subject of many of their art projects. We live right next to him, and if Butters doesn't come over his parents will ground him because he's saying no to little girls, so... poor Butters.

As soon as it's all off, he takes off running to his house, and I can hear him scream, "I'M TRAUMATIZED!"

"Poor kid... ok, come on kiddos! To the costume store!"

"YAY!"

We walk out the door, to find Craig and Stan in a stare off.

"What are they doing?" Ruby whispers.

"Shh! They're in their natural habitat!" I whisper shout.

"I'm gonna f*cking beat you to death, Tucker."

"You're going down, Marsh. F*cking hard."

"What does that mean?" Sarah shouts, snapping them out of it. "Seriously, nobody ever tells me!"

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?" Stan shouts. He looks at me fearfully. "Don't tell my mom!"

"I won't if we get a move on! Come on, the girls need more art supplies in addition to costumes!" I yell, and I drag all four of them with me to Kenny' s. From outside, I can hear the sound of a gunshot and a body drop to the floor. I can hear footsteps backing up, and when I look behind me, there's a note.

You can get Kenny.  
Everybody

Ok. Doesn't really matter anyway. I walk to the house. I'm not even gonna bother knocking. I walk right in... and there's a bloody, gun-shot Kenny on the floor. Along with a frightened Karen in the doorway to the kitchen. And a pair of two McKormick adults on the floor. Drunk. And knocked out. And as an added bonus, Kevin on the couch, smoking.

Karen looks at me. "He'll be alright, right?"

I run over and hug Karen. "He's been alright the last couple of times, hasn't he?"

"Yes." She sniffles. "Its just not fair to him! He tries to support us, and all he does is die! If only there was a way to stop this!"

I look at her. "Well, you could always send your parents and Kevin to a mental hospital for a while, but I know you're not gonna do that..."

She momentarily glances at Kenny' s dead body, then wipes her eyes. "I'll think about it later. Right now, we need to go upstairs and wait for him to come back!" She yells, and bounds up the stairs like a gazelle.

I follow swiftly behind, and we soon get to his room. I open the door, and walk in there. Ah, the bedroom. The place he respawns every time he dies.

Yes, I know he dies. I'm like, the only one, besides Karen! I noticed it the first time I met him! He got hit in the head with a unicorn horn, then revived!

I glance at his closet. "Say, Karen, is your guardian angel still paying you visits?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

When she's not looking, I run over to his closet and shove a green question mark back into the closet. He needs to start being more careful where he puts his Mysterion costume! Seriously, last week, without my contacts in, I could see it! And without my contacts, I can't see anything that's right in front of me! Yesterday I almost fell down the stairs!

"Ugh, stupid parents! Oh, Karen! They didn't shoot you!"

Usually, the sound of a teen waking up and seeing their younger sibling watching them would be, "Hey, turd, get outta my room!"

Oh, wait. That's Shelley' s way of doing it. The NORMAL sound would be, "What are you doing here? Get out!" And then giggling from the younger sibling running away. But, the McKormick' s are a family that go through troubling times, and their parents are drunk all the time, not to mention a drunk older brother that smokes at the same time. So, you would expect it to be different from normal greetings. I mean, what did you expect, rainbows and unicorns?

Kenny sees me and says, "How did you sidestep the parents? They were right in the middle of the floor!"

"I may have run over them to get to Karen..."

He looks at me. He shrugs. "Eh. It's what they get." He puts his hand up for a high-five. I hit it.

"Hey, I hear them waking up! What do we do?!" Karen starts panicking.

Kenny puts on his game face. "Okay, there's the door, but that's out. We could try to sneak past them, but it's like they have super hearing when they're drunk, so that's a no. So," he clears his throat, "we're going to have to jump out the window."

"Ok, I'm fine with that. But Karen might break her leg."

"Oh." Kenny turns to Karen. "On my back ya go!" And he swings her up on his back.

He turns to me again. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Race you out there!" I exclaim, and I leap out the second story window.

As I'm falling, I hear a scream, then another. What? There's only one Karen. The other one sounded pretty masculine too. I look to my side to see the rest of the siblings (and Stan) , including Kyle and Ike. I look to Craig. He looks like he's in some sort of horror movie. I look down. Oh. I wave at him. Sarah looks up from her phone, then shouts,"What are you doing!?"

I smile. "I'm getting away from some drunk adults! What are you up to?"

"Watching Karen scream! Has she done this before?"

"NO!" Karen yells.

As we near the ground, Kenny motions for me to do my thing. I summon all my focus, and slow us down. We become enclosed in a black magic cloud, and Karen looks around, confused. She looks at my eyes, and buries her head into Kenny's shoulder. She probably saw that my eyes are red.

Literally, the iris is red! It's part of my...special... powers.

We touch the ground, completely unharmed, and Craig races towards me, along with Sarah, the rest following closely behind. Craig hugs me, then remembers he's in public, so lets go. "Why would you do that." He exclaims. Well, in his own way.

"Because I felt like it."

Sarah hands over her phone. "Look at the pictures!"

I stare at them. "Oh, look at that. That on shows off my eyes perfectly. Great. Just another reminder of the demon I am."

You see, back in, like, fourth grade, my friends, Craig, and me started a Peruvian pan-flute band. Then, when we started it, it was outlawed.

Which is basically what usually happens whenever the boys make a band.

Anyways, it turns out that we were supposedly the people that were chosen to take out the evil Peruvians, so we were shipped off to Peru.

When we got to Peru, Craig started a monologue. When he was finished, my head suddenly started hurting. I had a weird... vision thing, I guess, and I saw Randy Marsh' s face connected to a camera. It took a while, but then I saw what was so important. There was a giant guinea pig attack! Randy and the Marshes had found shelter. And then it ended.

I saw everybody around me, and Kenny asked me if I was ok. I told them about it, and everybody says I was delusional. We walked toward a forest, and the we come across a temple. We go in, much to Craig's dismay, and we find cave pictures. The boys find a picture Craig on the wall, and I just happen to notice some dust on the wall. I wipe it away, and a picture of me is behind it. Only, my eyes are red and not grayish green. The boys see this, and they get distracted by yet another temple.

A temple inside a temple, I guess. Not the weirdest thing I've seen!

Of course, at this point, Craig had to go and be boring and walk away, me following close behind because I wasn't gonna lose tabs on my cousin! The boys walk behind us, asking Craig to go explore the temple, and he says no each time. I kept quiet and let Craig walk. He needed to cool off.

We then come across the government, (who ruins everything, just to tell you!) and they say that they sent Craig off only because he was the keeper of the guinea pigs. He looked at me, then he gasped. And then he started mumbling to himself, and the only words I had caught were "the prophecy had come true!", and I immeadiently thought back to the wall in that temple. Was I the missing prophecy?

That question, my friends, was answered quickly.

The government agent started to laugh in a psycho way, and turned into a giant guinea pirate.

I really actually didn't care for this right now, so I walked away and dragged Craig with me. But, just my luck, we happen to step right onto two pedestals that activate our so called "powers", and our eyes started glowing. Mine a demonic looking red, Craig's a dull blue instead of a piercing blue. Black magic started to gather around my hands, and Craig's eyes started to glow a light blue around the actual eye. Suddenly, my hands moved up uncontrollably, and shot the magic at the guinea pig, right at the same time as Craig's eyes started to shoot lasers.

Of course, back then, I was freaking out, hyperventilating and all, but Craig was being stoic and simply said, "Ok. Now there are lasers shooting out of my eyes."

The guinea pirate falls to the ground, and we had saved the day.

Then, when we get home, Craig starts a monologue again. My parents just welcomed me home, because I'm pretty sure they don't really care about us children. I ask them about the powers, and they just simply hand me a book. I mean, I get it, I'm smart, but a book?! Really!?

So, apparently I'm somehow connected to the Cult of Cthluhu by my great times 3500 grandfather on my father's side, the founder of the cult. He then sent his brothers out to continue the cults in all the 13 colonies. So, when my dad was born in Kentucky, he got the power of a photographic memory. Then, he married my mom, who's parents were involved in the cult from a different family, and she had the power of not caring about anything.

Literally. That's an actual power. If you don't believe me, go ask my mom what she thinks about us children. She'll say "I don't care."

Then, they had me. Then, I was somehow wrapped in some weird black aura, and I was given this power, and the power to see visions of what will happen before it even happens. You never really see signs of it until you're 10-11. Sarah was the odd child because she didn't get any powers.

Anyways, that was WAY off topic. Let's get back to the story at hand.

I snap out of dream world and find that I'm in the middle of the Halloween store.

"How the...?" I look down."Why am I elevated?"

"You were in dreamworld again," a voice says next to me. I look beside me and blush, quickly turning away so Kenny can't see me.

"You can put me down now, Kenny."

"Ok." He sets me down. I can feel my face get even redder. Then, yelling and fighting causes me to jump.

"But meiiiiiiim! I don't want to look like her! I want to be Hitler this year!"

"Yeah, he's not the best person to look like!"

I recognize that voice anywhere! It's Haley!

...and Cartman.

I run over there, and Cartman is whining to his mom about being Hitler for Halloween, and Haley was looking at a unicorn costume.

"Hey, Haley!"

She looks up. "Hey! Come over here real quick!"

I walk over there, and I see what she's looking at. Instead of a unicorn costume it was... oh, um, this is funny! Hahaha!

It's Kenny' s princess costume from the Stick of Truth!

I burst out laughing. Haley glares at me, and says, "What's so funny about it? You're never too old to be a princess!"

"It's not-haha-what I'm laughing-haha-about! It's something you wouldn't understand! Hey Kenny! Come over here for a second! Man, it even has the wig and everything! Haha!"

Kenny walks over and sees what I'm laughing at, and starts looking at me angrily. "Stop laughing!"

Haley then shouts, "WHAT IS EVERYBODY TALKING ABOUT?! I'M SERIOUS!"

I quickly whisper in her ear, and she starts laughing, saying "Get me a picture!"

Kenny angrily starts walking away, mumbling, "I was a kid!"

I stop laughing, and I imeadiently find the perfect outfit. "Sarah! You wanna be a princess for Halloween?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, all set! Even got my own purple bucket!" I call up the stairs, "Sarah! You ready?"

She jumps down the stairs, shouting "Yep! Let's go!" And she drags me out the door.

We run down the street (well, me being dragged) and meet with the rest of the group.

Kyle and Ike are dressed up like zombies, and I'd say Ike actually looks the scariest. I glance over at Sarah. She looks at me and smiles. Oh, that's why he's scarier than Kyle!

Craig and Ruby are dressed up as goth people. Ruby' s makeup looks exactly like that one... what's her name... Henrietta? Yeah, that's it! Craig just... put white face makeup on and dressed in black.

Kenny is a ghost, and he is actually kinda floating.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kenny?" Kyle asks.

I stare at Karen. She has a sad look on her face. I then look at Kenny.

Oh. He's not actually there. I motion to him, and Karen nods. "Um, he's, um, caught up at work. He'll be here in a few." She says. I lean over to her.

"When?"

"Just before you got here."

"Why?"

"Arrow."

I shake my head. I then look at her. "Well, at least you're pretty!"

Karen is dressed up like an angel. She has a white floaty dress, and she's even wearing golden heels. A halo head band sits on her head, and she has black makeup. I see a tiny hidden tattoo on the back of her neck, and it says, "FOR KENNY" in bold letters.

Speak of the devil, he shall come. Kenny comes running around the corner, dressed like a zombie, and he still has a trickle of blood running down the side of his head where the arrow probably struck.

"Sorry I'm late! I was..." He glances at Karen. She finishes for him.

"Caught up at work, remember?" To which he replies, "Oh yeah."

"Well, that still doesn't f*cking explain why I had to f*cking run all the g** d*mn way just to f*cking wait for some hippies!" Cartman whines, to which I reply with a stomp to the foot. The idiot' s dressed like a piece of candy, and he already has about a handful of Sweet Tarts in his mouth.

"Fatty," everyone whispers simultaneously, and Cartman yells, "EY!"

Back to the costumes, Stan's a vampire, and Tweek' s a coffee salesman.

"Dad wants you to sponsor the business again?"

"Yep." He then twitches violently. He spills some of his coffee thermos, and spazes out again.

Clyde' s a taco, Token' s a millionaire, Butters is a bunny, Wendy is a civil rights movement leader of sorts, BeBe...

"BeBe, what are you wearing?"

"A bath towel costume."

"...Aren't you cold? Or worried about boys?"

"They can rip it apart for all I care, I'll LOVE it!"

"Ok then..."

Haley' s a... heh...a Japanese princess from a game I know.

She leans over to me." I did it for the lolz!"

Me and Haley are BIG gamers. We play anything you can think of.

I'm about to burst out laughing, but that would be a death wish, because Kenny' s already giving me the evil eye, and I don't want to die. So, I hold it in.

Sarah dressed up as Princess Peach. She has a blonde wig, and I put sparkly makeup on her. She has white gloves, the dress, and a pair of wedges on. I even found her a tiara from the giveaway sale at K-Mart. It glitters like a disco ball.

And finally, I'm dressed like a zombie prom queen. My dress has blood stains everywhere, and I put dark circles under my eyes, like the time Kenny had fallen from the sky as a zombie right in front of me, and I will never forget that. I put grey everywhere, and I placed blood around my mouth and neck. I wore a pair of jeans underneath the dress, cause I don't do leggings, and I wear a sweater around my shoulders, to keep out the cold South Park air. My shoes are simply a pair of black heels, and I even have bloody gloves and a crown!

"Ok, let's f*cking go! I'm starving!" Cartman yells, and we have to hold him back and make him walk with us.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a long two hours of Cartman dragging us around and filling the buckets to the brim, we depart ways to go home and head to the party.

After a while of getting my candy hid, a knock comes from my window.

"What the..." I look over there. "Haley?!"

I run over and open the window, pulling her in. "What are you doing at my window?"

"Can I go to the party with you? Cartman's bothering me about where I hid my candy."

"Sure."

As soon as my mom lets me, we walk out the door and head toward Token' s mansion.

When we get there, I see about seven cups scattered on the yard, and ten bras hanging from the windows.

I walk in, and Haley sees a cute North Park guy. Ugh, North Park. My worst enemy. South Park is much better than them! They act like tough guys, then don't even show up to fights they start! UGH!

A drunk guy comes up to me, and he starts rubbing against me. I shove him toward a wall, and kick him in the leg. "I'm not for sale, buddy."

I walk further in, and I spot Kyle with an over-emotional, drunk Stan. And Stan's not the only one that looks upset.

As I approach, I can hear Stan say, "Kyle, everything looks like f*cking rainbows!"

He glances up from the book that he's reading. "Don't drink the punch," he's says, "it got spiked."

"Good advice." I look around. "Seen anybody else?"

"Nope. But I thought I saw smoke coming from the patio. Might be a good place to check for Kenny or Craig, maybe even both. But, then again, last time I heard anything from Kenny, he was taking a cat 'round back."

"Kay, see ya later."

"Yep. I don't think I can move."

I chuckle softly and walk away. I go out to the patio and find a North Park guy drying off some dry ice to make smoke.

"Got the signal yet, Franklin?" He whispers.

"Not yet John. It'll come, it'll come. And when it does, South Park will suffer without their strongest vantage point."

What? I sneak closer.

"So, what are we gonna do with her?"

"Kidnap her and kill her."

What?! Not on my watch!

I pop out from behind the bush I'm hiding in, and kick the ice off the balcony. They look up in surprise, which then turns into a grin. "Get her!" They yell, and they both rush toward me. It's my turn to be surprised, but I then get into my fighting stance that Kenny taught me.

The one named John comes at me, and I swiftly dodge his attack by ducking. This gives enough time to send a flurry of punches to his back, and one roundhouse kick to the legs. But, he pulls me down with him. This also gives the other one, Franklin, enough time to try and do a body slam, but I use this to my advantage my flipping the John kid over and letting Franklin fall on him. I hear the crushing of bones and a groan from John, and I crawl out from under him in time to avoid being squished. But, just my luck, Franklin recovers quickly, and I end up in a pile of dry ice.

"Ow..." I mutter, and try to stand, but I just fall back down. "Crud, it's starting to melt!"

When I slide away from the ice and get up, John and Franklin rush me. I manage to avoid Franklin, but John picks me up and raises me behind him, and I land on a chair and break it, but I can't even hear it because of the music. I get up, and I don't know if anyone likes getting beat up, but I sure as heck don't, so I get mad. Like, Hulk mad.

My hands power up with black magic, and I begin to shoot them in different directrons, and they just run around. I'm suddenly grabbed from behind, and I break free so I can twist backward. It's that guy that Haley was with! Speaking of Haley, she currently had a knife held up to her throat. I panic.

"Stop fighting." He says. "Or there will be serious consequences!"

I look at Haley. She shakes her head. "It's not worth it! He told me their plan!"

I drop my hands. "Put my friend down."

She drops to the ground, and I pick my hands back up. The man makes a move for Haley, but I use a mind thing and the knife disappears. The man looks closely at his hand, which gives me enough time to bring my fist to his face, which was, by the way, still lit up with magic.

He flies backward a few feet, and gets back up. "You wanna fight? Alright, I'll give you a fight!" He lunges toward me, and I fly backward a few meters. You won't believe how long Token' s patio is!

I get back up, and Haley runs to my side. "I'll fight with you! I'm not letting you die from these," she pauses, then spits in the dudes eye, "JERKS!"

I nod, and we jump out into the middle of the patio, now turned into a battlefield

I run for John and somersault over him. Stick of Truth actually gave me skills. I was a thief. When he looks around for me, I kick his back so he falls over, and I stomp his hand.

Meanwhile, Haley fights the dude she now calls Gerald, and I see her round house kick his knee caps, causing them to wobble and he falls. She then digs her heel into his lower back, and then she shoves her heel up. This causes a scab to appear, and Franklin pulls her off of him.

I make sure John's out cold, then run over and punch Franklin. He then throws Haley down and turns to me. I kick his legs, but he blocks it. I try hitting his nose, but all I manage is a cheek upper cut. He shoves me down, and gets ready to crush my ribs, when suddenly a war cry of caffeine induced sound cries out, and a giant twitchy mass tackles Franklin to the ground. I crawl over to Haley, and she's out cold.

I shake her around. "Haley? Hals, wake up! If this is some sick joke, it's not funny!" I try to sound threatening, but I'm more along the lines of worried.

I feel a pounding in my head, and a vision comes on.

I see Franklin attacking Craig and Tweek at the same time, and he picks Tweek up and throws him off the balcony. Then, I see me fighting Franklin, and he picks me up and throws me off the balcony. Then, it ends.

I come back, and I see everybody from my little group had come to fight, including Kenny, who hadn't gotten high. And Stan, who Kyle somehow got sober.

Franklin heads toward Craig after throwing Tweek off him, and I know what I must do. I run toward him before Tweek has the chance, and I jump on him. He yells, then throws me off his back. I fall on the floor, and Kyle and Stan rush to my aid. They help me up, and I run toward Franklin. He's anticipates this though, and tries to twist my arm. But, I do a cartwheel and dodge it. He turns around, and manages to trip me. I fall, and Kyle starts to move, but Franklin throws him about 10 feet backward. Stan then gets angry and runs toward Franklin, but he lands next to Kyle. I get up, and kick him in his lower stomach and he falls to his knees. I jump over him and kick his face in. He falls to the floor, unconscious. Or so I think.

He gets up and grabs my legs, causing me to fall, and he holds me up against my will.

This is it. I'm dying on Halloween. He hoists me up above his head, and much to the surprise and screams of my friends, throws me off the fifth floor patio.  



	12. Sucks (Part 2)

A/N : Cliffhanger, huh?

I'm SO SORRY that these are late, I just...

School man, school.

I like it, but... it takes up too much time!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyle's P.O.V ( Thought it was going to be Audrey's, huh?)

The one North Park dude lifts Audrey up over his head, and we all scream, as she gets thrown down from the fifth floor.

Rage. That's all I'm feeling right now.

A huge battle cry rings out into the night, and the first one to reach the dude is Craig, Kenny second, and I get there after Ken. Everybody else runs toward him, Tweek screaming his head off and it kills my ears. I get a good punch in to the nose, then I'm lifted up and held over the balcony. I look down, and Audrey has her eyes closed. I yell, and she suddenly opens her eyes. They're red.

Her face fills with fear, and I feel the grip on me slipping. I feel a downward momentum, and I'm falling too. Her face is full on panic, and suddenly, it fills with rage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

Rage. Fear. Complete and utter hatred.

The only things I can feel.

I remember my powers, and as Kyle falls, I lose all control over my body. My hands shoot up, I stop myself, and I'm suddenly flying. Black magic everywhere. Kyle stops falling, surrounded by the black aura, and looks at me, relief in his eyes. I can only manage a smile as my flying pulls us up onto the fifth floor. I quickly feel my energy fading, and the North Park people have come to, scared to death. I let out a scream, and the second fight begins. Little did I know, one of the North Park jerks had powers.

Yellow electricity flies past my head, and Gerald smirks. I smirk back, and go all Harry Potter on him, while he goes Voldemort. Sort of mixed up powers, but oh well.

... Don't judge.

Magic flying everywhere, I see Haley get up, and Gerald eyes her. My eyes widen, and all the hatred and rage quickly turns to fear.

Haley mouths these words:

"What the Damien?"

It means what the... Well you know, where he comes from!

Gerald runs toward her, all other people distracted by John and Franklin. I quickly fly down, and I kick his face and knock him backward. Haley gets up, and Gerald practically flies toward her. I meet him right before they crash, and I blast him back with a whole ton of magic, and he almost falls. He manages to stay on, and he takes electric magic hands and grabs me, shocking me temporarily. I fall to the ground, and another caffeinated cry rings out, and feet whizz by me. But, those feet quickly fly away, and a crash of people can be heard, a "What the f*ck! Get off me spaz!" coming from a grumpy piece of candy.

When Tweek gets hurt, everybody gets hurt.

I jump up, fighting through the pain, and we commence the final stage.

I blast a bunch of magic at him, and he sends an equal amount back. I feel my energy drain faster, and I feel woozy. The electricity creeps closer to me, and finally it reaches me.

I fall unconscious, and the nightmares come around.

The nightmares where everyone I love is killed in cold blood.

Because I didn't try.

It's my fault.

Mine.

The monsters take me, and my terrible nightmare continues.

XXXXXXXXXX

Craig's P.O.V

She falls. I rage.

Those are the twin rules we made. Long ago.

The second rule is to kill anyone who hurts or severely injures the other.

Or, as close as we can get to killing.

As long as the person suffers.

I feel my "powers" rage with me, and I run to the antagonist of this night.

I punch him, and I lazer him to the ground. He shoots electricity at me. I shoot back. We engage in one of those Harry Potter battles.

He slowly gains control, and I stand my ground. My rage, stoic it is, fills me, and I burst out energy. He falls to the ground, and I lazer his foot.

Because I can.

He's out cold, and I remember earlier events. I turn, and everyone applauds. But, I don't like them right now.

I walk toward Audrey, and kneel down.

Her skin is really pale, and that's not good. Every one silently comes forward. She has an uneasy look on her face, and I can tell she's having one of those nightmares where we all die.

I pick her up, and we walk inside. Everybody keeps partying, not even paying attention to the small mob walking behind me. When we reach outside, Token pulls his phone out to call a cab. When the cab gets here, Haley puts the request in for the local hospital. We all somehow fit into the cab, and we take off.

We get there, and medics imeadiently runs toward us, putting her on a stretcher, wheeling her off to a room, telling us to wait in the lobby.

I notice everyone is crying silently. The events all come back to me, and I realize this is real. This isn't just some nightmare.

My baby cousin might actually die. She's younger than me, so I'm allowed to call her that.

She might actually not be around anymore.

Slowly, I feel tears fall down my face. Everybody stares. Then, Haley, who I least expected to do this, gives me a hug. I tense. I hate to admit it, but I blushed, and hugged her back. We cried together, and I still couldn't reassure myself that she would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXX

Audrey's P.O.V

The monsters.

They haunt my dreams.

They suck me in when I fail to protect them.

The people.

The ones in need.

The ones I love.

All gone.

Never to be seen again.

My fault.

Mine.

The familiar blur of a white room enters my vision instead of the black of the demons.

Small beeps, signifying someone's in a damaged state and they're surviving.

Voices.

"She's a very special case indeed."

"Never saw anything like it!"

"...massive amounts of energy spent... somehow this doesn't feel right. Like a strange presence is with us."

Then, the voice that haunts me.

"There is..."

Very raspy, barely catch-able, only the strongest of ears would be able to hear it. You get used to the low tone when it haunts you all the time.

A face. Very blurry."Jim, she's awake."

"Oh!" Another face. Blurry, like the last one. "How are you feeling?"

I attempt to speak, but it's hard when your throat isn't correct. I make a gesture toward my throat, but doctors here are stupid.

"Oh! You're deaf? Ok, this will be harder than I thought!"

I shake my head. I make wave motions with my hands, and he finally gets it. "Oh! Water! I'll get you some! Nurse, come help her sit up!"

Another face comes up. "Yes doctor. Hi, my name is Amy. You remember me, right? I'm your regular nurse."

I nod my head. She sits me up, and everything seems really blurry. She notices me squinting, and says, "We had to remove your contacts to check you, but your parents dropped off your glasses." She slips them on, and it stops being blurry. "Better?" I nod. "Your contacts are at home, one of your relatives took them home."

My thoughts come back to me. I motion for a pen and paper, and I draw a picture of the only other known relative that I have besides my sister.

Craig.

The nurse shakes her head. "No, I think she said that guy was in one of the lobby chairs sleeping."

I think to my sister, but she can't walk this far. I draw a picture of Ruby, and the nurse nods. "Sweet girl, aside from the fact that she flips people off."

The doctor comes in with bottled water. "Here." He hands it to me, and I drink it, expelling the sore feeling in my throat. "Now, are you feeling well?"

"Yes," I rasp out, and the doctor nods. I drink more water. "I want to know where my cousin is." I manage, then go into a coughing fit.

When I finish, the doctor exclaims, "Wow, you're already okay with visitors? You're a very brave girl."

"Just show me my cousin."

The doctor leaves, and Amy asks, "What happened this time, may I ask?"

"I got in a... fight..."

"Ok. I'd advise you to stay away from those from now on."

Craig then walks in. "Where's my f*cking cousin!"

He sees me, and his face softens. He runs over and hugs me, and I hug him back, hard as I can with a sore everything. He lets me go, and I smile with what little strength I have. The nurse signals that she's leaving, and I nod. After she leaves, Craig starts talking.

"Why did you even start that fight?"

My eyes widen. He actually showed emotion... This is serious!

"Because they were going to kidnap and kill someone!" I rasp, "I can't let that happen! What if it was someone we all knew? Wouldn't you miss them if they died?!"

Craig stares at me. "It depends."

"It depends? On what, if they're not Stan and his friends?"

"Yes. Then I'd miss them."

I stare at him. "Really now."

"Yes."

I sigh. "I just had to, okay?" I stare at my arm. "I don't want anyone to go through what I went through..."

A few years back there was this little incident with this crazy girl that was Craig's ex, so she tried to kill me because I was hanging out with him too much, and I was in the hospital, and...yeah. She took a knife down my arms and legs, just one giant slit, and almost got away with stabbing my chest, but then Craig started punching her, so she ran off.

His face softens. "Oh." He pauses. "I guess I understand, but everybody else doesn't know how much that bothers you. What are you going to do."

Oh, forgot about that. "Um, I guess I'll tell them that I like protecting people?"

"Kyle."

"Oh, yeah he's smarter. Um... I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

The doctor comes in. "Sorry, you'll have to leave, sir. Our visiting hours are closed."

"No! Let him stay!"

"I can't do that ma'am, visiting hours are ov-"

"I DON'T CARE IF VISITING HOURS ARE OVER, HE'S STAYING HERE!"

"Ok then!" He puts his hands up in defense. He leaves.

"You rest. I'll make sure they don't climb in through the windows."

I roll my eyes. "Craig, they're not coming in through the windows! Just go to sleep!"

"But, they-"

"Craig. Sleep. Now."

"Fine." He flips me off, and I attempt to get up, but he makes me stay in bed.

"I can help!"

"Sleep."

"Fine! Don't ask me to fix your pillow for you when you sleep the night here anymore!"

"What."

"Oh, um, nothing!"

He narrows his eyes, and goes back to making a chair bed. I watch, and try using powers to lift the pillows, but it's not working. Must have spent too much energy. I turn to my side so I can keep an eye on him, and I slowly fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haley' s P.O.V

I pace back and forth in the lobby, while everybody's asleep. Craig hasn't come out of the hospital room yet, and they haven't said that Audrey's ok. For all I know, Stupid Jerkface Gerald went Call of Duty on her and blasted her so much that she died!

The doctor comes around to check on us, and sees me pacing. "Hon, you all right?"

"No! I'm not ok! My friend could be dead! Why else would I be in a Pip darned hospital?"

Since Pip was the exact opposite of Damien, and Damien is the son of Satan... you get it!

"Well, I might be able to tell you if she's okay. Is she Audrey Faith?"

I perk up. "Yes! Is she alive?!"

"Yes." The doctor then walks away.

"YES!"

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE MORNING, AT AUDREY'S P.O.V...

I wake up to the doctor shaking me around. "Wake up! You can leave whenever you want. Unlimited breakfast is downstairs if you're hungry. You're clothes, a small purse, and your contacts are over there." He points over to the corner. "And you're friends are at breakfast. Have a nice day!" He walks out.

I walk to the corner, and pick up the purse. It's a beige leather purse, and inside is a mirror, a brush, some tissues and hand sanitizer, and to my surprise, some makeup with a note.

Just in case. Haley 3

Ok...

Wait. Where did Haley find this purse after all those years?!

I shrug, and I dump the contents onto the chair bed Craig slept on. I brushed my hair until it was smooth, and I cleaned my face of the zombie makeup from the night before. I changed out of my hospital gown and into my blue hoodie, dark jeans, and purple sneakers. I stare at my contacts for a while, then I slip them into the front pocket of the purse. I applied a small amount of mascara, then some beige lip gloss so it won't show up very much, then I put all the items back into the purse. I sling it overt shoulders, and walk out of the room. I think about my powers, and I try to lift the flower pot outside the room. It lifts easily, so I set it down and keep walking.

When I get to the cafeteria, I see my friends from all the way up here. Kenny is practically inhaling pancakes, Haley is trying to tell Craig a joke, but it's not working. Tweek is sipping coffee from a styrofoam cup, and I see him add the special Tweak Bros coffee ingredient which gave him his twitching. Token and Clyde are staring at Clyde' s phone, and Wendy and BeBe are gossiping quietly in the corner about what I can guess is the latest list that they're making. Butters is quietly singing to himself, Kyle and Cartman are arguing, and Stan is trying to stop them from getting kicked out. I approach them, and they all jump on me. I literally am being squished by the sheer weight that Cartman brings to the pile!

"Man... down..." I choke out, and Haley pushes everyone off of me.

"You're alive! I thought you would be dead and I wouldn't have anyone to bother for money!"

"Shut up fata*s!"

"No!"

"Hey, why did you fight them anyways?"

"Um... because I like helping people?"

An, "Oh, ok." rings out around the table. Kyle looks at me strangely. And Craig whispers something to him. He nods. I gulp.

Tweek stands in the corner, adding more coffee powder into the cup. I walk over there. Picking the cup up out of his hands, I walk over to the trash is and I toss it in there. "No." I scold, and he just twitches.

I look to the breakfast bar. "I'm getting food. Don't let Tweek have anymore coffee." I say, and walk to the food. I get a pancake, two scrambled eggs, and a cup of tea. Something in my head says, "Jolly good!" And another voice pushes that down, saying, "Shut up!"

Probably Pip and Damien sneaking in people's thoughts again. They do that from time to time.

I get back to the table, and eat. I listen in to the conversations around me.

"So, BeBe, how are you and Clyde?"

"Oh, him? He's old news!"

"Aww! What happened?"

"Well, numerous things, but the breaking point was when he took me to Taco Bell for our last date."

Then, I hear Clyde butt in. "But everyone loves Taco Bell! Taco Tuesday's are the best!"

"Get out of here, Clyde! This doesn't involve you!"

"Fine..."

I finish eating, and I stand up. I throw my trash away, then I'm met with Kyle, Haley, and Craig. I look at Craig.

"What did you tell him?!" I whisper.

"I told him that you would tell him the real reason why."

"And then I heard, so I wanna know too!"

I sigh, then lead them around the corner. I tell them everything. When I finish, Kyle stares at me.

"Makes sense."

"What!? No, 'Oh I totally get your point'?"

"Nope. Just seems like something you'd do."

"Oh...okay."

We head back around the corner, and Haley pulls me to the side. "Did you know that Craig actually has emotions? He cried!"

I smile. "He's had feelings for a while, he just doesn't show them."

"Oh."

Then, a doctor comes over and shouts, "Okay, kid, that's enough pancakes, get out!"

Kenny mumbles something, and suddenly, the doctor says, "If you don't get up right now, you're gonna regret it!"

Kenny moves to get up, then the doctor says, "Too late!"

The doctor turns into a vampire, and starts sucking his blood out.

"EW!" All the girls in the group scream, except me.

Kenny falls limp to the floor. The doctor . and voice, "Screw all you! I got blood to suck!" And flies off.

But, then he disintegrates in the sun, ending his vampire life.

"That was seriously f*cked up man." Stan says.

XXXXXXXXXX

I get home, and there's a note on the table.

We're in Florida visiting relatives. Take care of your sister!  
Parents.

I head upstairs, check up on my sister (who thinks I just spent the night at Token' s) and flop on my bed. I dig my candy out from under my bed, pull out a Starburst, and take my phone out of my pocket.

I check Facebook. First thing I see:

Awesome Boss At Life : Feeling Awesome -

I just had the wildest night! Five girls asked out! I'M AWESOME!

Likes : 0

Comments : 56

I read all the comments, the latest one catching my eye :

Kyle Broflovski : We all know that's not true, fata*s!

I type my own:

Audrey Faith : Ditto. =( You liar.

I put my phone away, and lie on my side. I get my laptop and write in my diary.

Dear Diary,

Halloween sucks.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N : And, finally! Done!

SORRY IT WAS 18 DAYS LATE!

School is difficult.

That's basically all I have to say.

If you actually read this, then thank you for sticking with me for this long period of time! It means a lot!

Happy (18 days late) Halloween!

~Audrey =D


	13. What Are You, Barbarians?

A/N : Sorry it's late!

Enjoy!

I don't own any South Park characters or references.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, let's get the annual girls meeting started! BeBe, what are the standings on list B-27?" Wendy says, and I bet you can guess where I am!

The girls club.

Yay.

If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

I don't really like it here. It has sparkles and...ugh... Corbin Blue posters.

"The list so far has you for first place, me for second, and Red for third, but we still have yet to add Audrey." BeBe reports, and glares at me.

She doesn't like me.

But, that's a story for another time.

"Well, as soon as possible, get started on that."

"Already on it!"

"Good. Red, how many boys are lurking around the fort?"

"About 9, sir."

"Audrey, this is where you come in. I said you would get the exciting part, and you have to live up to your responsibilities! Got me?" Wendy exclaims, and I nod.

"Okay. I know that you're friends with the boys," I snort when she says friends, which implies Cartman, "but you're gonna have to beat them up. Kay?"

"Really?! I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!" I exclaim, and I turn to Wendy again. "Do I just sneak up behind them, or what?"

"Whatever will get them away. Go get them, tiger!" Wendy exclaims, and I march out the back entrance.

I sneak up to a bush behind them, and listen in on their conversation.

"I'm telling you Eric, this isn't a good idea..."

"Quit your whining, wimp! It's the best idea ever."

"Don't be so hard on him, Fata*s! He's a new recruit!"

"For once in his life, the Jew is right. Butters, you simply need to watch them, and keep a lookout for any warriors. But, I don't think that last part is necessary! We kicked their last warrior, Heidi Turner, in the shin last week so hard, that she's in the hospital!"

Oh. So that's why she didn't show up to the meeting to welcome me. I'm gonna beat them down for what they did!

I sneak behind Cartman, ducking low so nobody will see me. I pick up a stick of a fairly large size, and...

CLUNK

Cartman falls over, unconscious. Everybody looks my way, but I'm not there. I'm actually behind Kenny now. I hit him in the head, just enough to knock him out so he doesn't die, and dart away into the shadows. Again everybody looks over there, but now I'm behind Stan.

"GAH! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! GAH!"

I smack Stan over the head, and duck into the shadows once more. I continue this pattern until the only ones left are Butters, Tweek, and Craig. I can't hurt them! Butters is too sweet, Tweek would probably die of a heart attack, and Craig is my cousin.

I slink around the back of the fort area, and slip back in. Wendy imeadiently turns to me, and states, "You didn't get them all! Go get the rest!"

"I just can't do it! They're all invincible to me!" I exclaim, and then state, "I don't really like the giant fight going on between the boys and the girls, so I'm gonna leave. I'll check on Heidi for you, but I'm through with this. So-long!"

I walk right out the door, and I head home.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, at school, I reach the classroom, and...

"Um, guys?" I ask, "Why are the desks overturned, may I ask?"

The desks around the room have been stacked on top of each other, forming two walls. One wall is on the left side of the room, leaving some space between the desks and the room wall. It's the same with the other wall, only its on the left side of the room.

"Audrey! Hurry, come join the girls team! This is war!" Wendy exclaims, and almost imeadiently after...

"No, come join the Boss Boys!" Cartman yells.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You know what?" I ask, "I don't really care. I'm just gonna walk out of here, go see Mr. Mackey, and rethink my social life."

And I do just that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days, I was at Mr. Mackey' s office, trying not to create a black hole in the universe. Every time I went to the classroom, it was always, "Join us!" coming from both teams at incredible speeds. So, finally, one day, I decided to go straight to lunch instead. They were serving lunch all day for the tired 'warriors' to refill their health.

I walked in, and thankfully no one was in there. Except for Butters, Craig, and Tweek.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the fight?"

"Aren't you."

"Good point." I sit down at the table, then ask, "What are they serving today?"

"Pork chops. And Tweek brought us all coffee. He brought extras too. Want some."

"Sure!" Craig hands me a cup, and I sip from it. "So, why aren't you fighting?"

"Because we don't think-" Butters pauses for a moment to knock the coffee out of Tweek' s hands, "that violence is nice! Right, Craig?"

"Whatever."

"Exactly!" Butters seems happy about this. "Why aren't you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's flipping annoying, listening to them bicker back and forth, watching as Kenny- oh, never mind! You get the point!"

"I agree."

"GAH!" I'll take that as a yes.

"Yeah! If only we could do something..." Butters frowns for a moment, thinking about what we could do.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go get some lunch that's not barbarian food. McDonald's anyone?"

"I'll come with you! To, you know...keep you company!" Butters exclaims, and jumps up.

"Alright! Let's go!" I exclaim, and the two of us march out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

We get to McDonald's, and I spot some very troubling people at the back.

"Sarah..." I ask, walking back there. "Why aren't you at school?"

"There's a fight against boys and girls at school. Why aren't YOU at school?"

"Same."

Ike looks up from his food. "Is Kyle in it?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Is there some chance you can get him out?"

"Nope."

"Kay."

"Well, we'll see you in a bit. We have to go order."

"Bye."

Me and Butters head up to the check out, and I get an order of four-piece chicken nuggets. Butters, as you can expect, gets a Happy Meal.

We quickly eat, then get back to school.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So then, my parents grounded me because I went down the stairs too fast. I was sad!"

"ARRRGH!" a war cry rang out, "WE BE NEEDING RECRUITS FOR THE BOSS BOYS TEAM!" Now I know who's voice it is!

It's Cartman's voice, and I know he's gonna try and recruit us. I motion for Craig to grab Tweek, who's shivering like an ice cube, and I grab Butters. I lead us to the back entrance. Where we're face to face with the girls.

"THE BOYS HAVE TAKEN HER PRISONER! GET THEM!" Wendy screams, and they advance.

"Look! A new pair of shoes! And they have lace!" I yell, and point to the woods that lead to Canada. The girls all run toward the forest, leaving time for us to escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

I lead us straight to my house, make sure my parents at still visiting relatives in Florida, and rush up to my room.

"Oh hamburgers! What are we gonna do?" Butters asks fearfully.

"Fight back."

We all turn to look at Craig. "Say what now?" I ask.

"GAH! I can't fight, man! I'll be squished! J*SUS!" Tweek panics, and Butters pats him on the shoulder.

"Tweek' s right. We can't fight them!" I exclaim, then turn to my closet.

"Not without protection and weapons at least."

XXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, I've pulled out all the armor and weapons from the Stick of Truth that I have, and we're decked out. I hold my electrified dagger that I always used, and a random toy bow I found lying in my sister's room, along with a quiver of ten arrows. I have on a brown cloak that I found, longer than the one I had before. It came with a hood, and under the hood I have a golden head band with purple gems on it, signifying that I'm the queen of the thieves. A black sweat shirt and an even darker pair of dark wash jeans complete the look, along with a pair of black boots.

Everyone else looks like they did as kids.

I hand everyone satchels. They contain food, water, energy drinks, that stuff.

"What do we do now." Craig sort-of asks.

I smile. "We run into battle. Here's what I was thinking."

XXXXXXXXXX

I enter the school, alone. Because this is all part of the plan. I go in through the back doors, Butters goes through the front doors, and Tweek and Craig go through the roof. Then, we slowly make our way to the middle, and take on the problem at its source.

I enter, and its worse than it was before! The boys, Wendy, and BeBe got something started way worse than the Stick of Truth! There's fights going on in the halls, people pretending to be dead, and people eating snacks to replenish certain things that relate to that item.

I duck into the shadows, and feel the rush of excitement that courses through my veins when I do this kind of stuff. When someone rushes by, I take a hold of their hand and pull them into the shadows. I clunk whoever it is on the head with my fist, and the person falls, pretending to be dead.

I move out of the shadows, pulling my hood over my eyes so no one suspects anything. I feel a hand from behind, and turn around.

It's Token.

I freeze. I didn't think I would come into contact with any of them until I started nearing the middle!

"Hold ground, my opposing queen." He calmly says, every one else distracted by fighting. "The wizard king would like to see you."

"Why should I?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Because he has Butters."

"OH COME ON!"

XXXXXXXXXX

I storm into the classroom, whipping my hood off my head. "Alright, wizard tubby, you're gonna tell me where Butters is this instant or I will kick your sorry-"

SLAM!

I whip around. The door shut itself. Token stands in front of me. I look around. This isn't the classroom! This is some other classroom!

"Your time has come, queen. The wizard king will rule. Prepare for death."

"How about you prepare for ambush?!" A voice calls out, and Token falls, holding his cheek. I look around for the source, and find Haley, standing in a forest green long sleeved dress, with brown leggings underneath, and black flats to top it off. Her hair is in a bun, with her bangs on one of her eyes.

"What brings you to the Classroom of Elven Glory?" She asks. I look around once more, and I apparently misplaced the vines hanging down from the ceiling.

"Token is a jerk."

"Yeah."

I pick Token up by the arms, and sling him out of the room. I dig around in my satchel, and pull out two pointy ears. I slip them on, and put the satchel back under my cloak.

"Why are you in here?" I ask. "Don't you wanna fight? It is your first time doing this, right? Doing role-playing with them?"

"Yeah, it is, but Kyle said that they needed their second princess to actually be a princess." She says, glumly.

"Well, it doesn't say anything in the rule book that princesses can't fight! Go ask Kenny!" I exclaim.

"Isn't he on the opposite team? I mean, I just started today, but I think I know who's with who."

"Oh, yeah. Well, if you promise not to tell Kyle, then you can come fight with me secretly!"

"Really?! Yay! Oh wait.." She looks down at her clothes. "How am I supposed to fight in a dress?"

"I can fix that!" I exclaim, and I go to work. About five minutes later, I found out that Haley' s dress is Velcro, and the skirt comes off. So, she's left in a green shirt and brown leggings, along with elf ears. I rooted around in the lost and found and happened to find a pair of black boots. I give her my back-up cloak, and pull the hood over her head. I dig in the satchel, and hand her a dagger.

"I don't have a bow for you, sorry."

"It's fine. Now, let's kick some brother-minions!"

I smile, then pull my own hood over my head. I lead her into the halls, and I press us up against a wall.

"What class are you?"

"Kyle said I didn't need a class to be a princess..." Haley says sadly.

"Well..." I say, taking a red head band from one of the passed out girls, "I crown you assistant chief to the queen of thieves."

She smiles. "Thank you, my queen." She bows, and I giggle.

"HEY! Who are you, people of the shadows?" A voice calls out, and Haley backs up, prepared to run. I grab her shoulder, and ready my dagger.

"'Tis your queen, warrior. Are you of Elven descent or human blood?"

"I don't know what the sh*t that even means."

"Take theater!" Haley shouts at whoever it is.

"Princess Haley?"

"Stan?" Haley asks, quite loudly too.

"Stan!?" I panic. "We're not supposed to meet any of the people until the middle! Come on we gotta go!" I grab smoke dust from my satchel, throw it on the ground, and drag Haley with me around the corner, holding on to my hood to make sure it stays on.

We make it to a classroom, and I slam the door.

"Ah, the Elven thief. And the back stabbing sister..."

We spin around. "CARTMAN!" We yell.

"Princess Haley! Why are you not in the kingdom?"

"KYLE!" Haley panics.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You won't untie us even for a candy bar?"

"Tempting, but no."

"OH COME ON!"

He walks away, smirking, toward his throne (aka, the teacher's chair.).

"And now that I've taken away your weapons, I can finally destroy you!" He cackles evil like.

"Your not actually going to destroy us, right?" Haley asks, sounding small.

"Of course not... to you, of course, dearest sister." He pats her head, and walks away. "But, I will have dispose of those two nitwits..."

"Hey! Don't call my king-"

"No no, sister dearest, that's changing." He rounds on us. "There will be no more 'King of Elves' or 'Queen of Elven Thieves', for they will be dead."

"WHAT?!" Me and Kyle yell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is your fault. "

"YOU DON'T THINK YOU'VE SAID THAT ENOUGH?!"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm sorry but-"

"AUDREY!" At the same time, a "KYLE!" Rings out.

"Sarah?"

"Ike?"

They run over and untie us, because Cartman threw us outside.

"Cartman?"

"Yeah."

We stand up, and hear footsteps. I push us behind the dumpster. "Stay. Put."

"King Kyle? Are you out here?!"

"Stan! We're back here!"

Stan rushes around the corner of the garbage can. "My king, the war is over! Sadly, the humans won, but Craig said he wasn't on either-"

"Whoa, Craig?! What happened while I was gone?"

"He got angry at Cartman for throwing you out here, and multiplied himself to 1,000,000 to take out everybody in school. He said he played for the Rebel Squad, but I don't even know what that is."

I smile to myself. That was his name for our little team. Then, the smile goes off my face. "What about Butters and Tweek? Are they okay?"

"Yea. Tweek panicked and left, and Butters took down Cartman."

"Really? Go Butters!" I yell, and somewhere, I hear a "WOOOOOO!" signifying his response.

"And Princess Haley managed to escape too, though somebody brought her out of the classroom. I don't know who."

"Yeah, SOMEBODY." Kyle glares at me. I shrug.

"Well, I'm going home. Come on, Sarah. We'll make microwave popcorn."

"Ooh! Can I come?"

"Anybody who wants to can."

"YEAH!" Everybody choruses, and we head to my house. The rest of the night, we eat popcorn and watch the newest movie of Terrance and Phillip. I fall asleep that night, knowing that I can stop going to see the counselor.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N 2 : Hope you enjoyed!

I tried not to make Audrey the star of this one, so Craig won.

And don't forget that epic Cartman take down by Butters that no one saw!

Best. Part. Ever!

Well, bye! I'll try and get everything posted by Christmas!

~Audrey =)


	14. Merry Christmas (however you celebrate)!

A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Buon Natale! Joyous Noel! Feliz Navidad!

Uh...

I can't think of anymore.

Enjoy!

I don't own anything except my people.

XXXXXXXXXX

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through South Park; every creature was stirring, from people, to the tiniest mouse.

Because of procrastination, the citizens panicked; for they had done the worst:

Put off their Christmas shopping.

Except for me! Because I got it done in October!

Yay me!

But, I am making cookies for a Christmas party I'm hosting.

With only my friends, so don't anyone think about crashing it!

I'm making enough so everyone can have three, so that would be seventeen people...seventeen times three...

Fifty-one?

I look down. I've made WAY more than forty-five!

I've made about two hundred. Whoops...

Oh well. I'll just give them to Kenny and his family.

I slip them in the oven, and set it for twenty minutes. I go upstairs to check on Sarah.

"How ya doing?"

"Good. I'm texting Karen."

"What are you talking about?"

"How you and Kenny would make the perfect couple."

"WHAT?"

"Nothing! Mom and Dad home?"

"Still in Florida."

"Yay."

"Bye." I leave, and jump down the stairs, falling on my face. "Ow..."

Then, there's a knock at the door, and I go to get it. I open it, and drag Craig and Ruby in. Ruby runs upstairs immeadiently.

"How are you."

"Good! How are you?"

"Whatever," which I interpret as, 'Good.'

He pulls out a bag, which has sixteen presents in it, I hope. I know it's a bit much, but I want everybody to feel happy on Christmas.

"Just set them under the table over there. I'm making cookies."

"Cool."

I run to the oven just as it goes off. I take the sugar cookies out, and place all seven pans in the fridge to cool. We have a huge fridge.

The door bell rings again, and I drag Kenny and Karen in.

Kenny hands me a small package, and says, "Its not much, but we wanted to make sure everybody got one."

"At least you tried. Karen, you wanna go upstairs?"

"Yeah!"

She runs upstairs, and Kenny sneaks to the kitchen.

The door rings again, and Kyle and Ike get pulled in also. Kyle hands me a bag, and I plop it on the table. I pull the cookies out of the fridge, and place all seven pans on the counter. "Hey guys," I ask,"could you help me get the cookies on a plate?"

"Sure." Everybody grabs one to two pans, and we scrape them all onto a plate. I get out a cookie holder, and icing, sprinkles, and candy for decorating.

"HEY KIDS!"

"What?"

"GET DOWN HERE AND DECORATE SOME COOKIES!"

"YAY!"

They rush downstairs, and sit down at the table.

"Just decorate as many as you want. Make a snowman! Just make them festive!"

"Ok!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the course of time, everybody else arrives, including BeBe, which I have mentioned doesn't like me.

"Okay, so role call! Kyle, Craig, Kenny, Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Haley, BeBe, Tweek, Token, Clyde, Butters, Sarah, Ruby, Karen, Ike, and me!"

"Yep!"

"Yay! Let's eat then!"

We all go to the kitchen, Cartman going first, the fat pig. I ordered pizza shortly after everybody showed up, and it arrived

Of course, if I ever say that in front of him, then he'll probably crush me...

Once we all have a plate, we sit places and eat. Then, after we get done, I go to the kitchen and grab the cookies. The kids decorated them nicely, some look like presents! They're really talented!

I hand everybody three randomly. Cartman whines for more, so I decide to be generous. I give everybody five more. Now everybody has eight!

"These cookies are awesome! Who decorated them?" Haley asks.

"The little ones." We all look at the four kids in the room, who are playing 'Go Fish' on the carpet.

"Well, they're quite the artists!" Wendy says, and pats Sarah's head.

"We're not little kids!" Sarah says, annoyed.

"I know, right!" Ike says, and we all laugh, including the kids.

Whenever we get done with the food, we decide to open presents. But, first, I turn on the TV, and switch on the Christmas channel. Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer comes on, and we start the handing out.

When we get done, everybody has sixteen presents. I open one, and look at the tag. It says, "From: BeBe xoxo "

It's...a lump of coal. Really?!

"Really? On Christmas?" I ask her.

"Yes. Merry Christmas."

"You too." I say, in a mocking tone.

Everybody else at in the room got something awesome from BeBe, but no, I get coal.

I open the next one, from Cartman. I hear Kyle shout, "YES! BEST PRESENT EVER!"

I open it quickly, and it has a package full of cards, that say, "Free get Away From Cartman Cards."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" I exclaim. Everybody shouts their agreement.

I put the cards down reluctantly, and pick up the next gift, which is from Kenny and Karen. I open it, and...

"Oh my gosh..." I murmur. While everybody is opening presents still, I stare in awe at the present the McKormick's got me.

A necklace.

But not just any necklace.

It's a diamond necklace.

It's the shape of a flower, with the flower being made out of fake gold, but the diamonds are real. The diamonds completely fill the petals, and the middle is left plain.

"Oh... you guys, you didn't have to-"

"It felt the right thing to do. You all have done so much for me, I had to figure out a way to repay all of you. So, I got all the girls that, and I got all the boys a rock t-shirt. It's the least I could do. Merry Christmas." He smiles. I lean over and give him a hug. So does everybody else.

We break apart, and we all continue opening gifts. I grab Craig and Ruby' s gift to me, and open it. It's a blue shirt, which has a picture of Grumpy Cat (Mid Story A/N: I don't own this! You know this!), and says, "I had fun once. It was awful." I look around. They got everybody a shirt, each shirt pertaining to each person's personality. Such as Haley' s shirt, which has pink sparkles, and says, "I'm sparkly. So what?" In big bold letters.

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

From Kyle and Ike, I get an art set. They know I draw a lot, so they got me this. "Thanks!"

"No problem!"

From Stan, I get a bracelet, to which Wendy glares at him, and he uses the excuse, "It's Christmas." to get out of being punched in the face.

Haley got me a pair of owl pajamas, with the owl having magenta eyes. I run upstairs, and put the Grumpy Cat shirt on, with the pajama bottoms, a whole bunch of owls with magenta eyes on a black background. I slip on some socks Sarah got me earlier, furry red and white striped, and jump down the stairs, once again falling on my face.

"Ow...again..." I mutter, and everyone stares at me. "I'm okay!" Once I clarify that, everybody turns back around to presents. I get up and join them.

Tweek got everybody free coffee coupons for coffee cake. I told him thanks, and he twitched, and nodded.

Clyde got me a... "Really? A signed copy of yourself?" How conceited can these people be?!

"Your welcome baby! I'm hot!" Literally what he said. Not joking.

Token got everybody a card with five dollars in it. Of course, the only person excited about the money was Kenny.

Wendy got the girls jewelry making sets, and all the boys shirts.

Butters got us all homemade bunny picture that he made.

"Aww, the bunnies are so cute! Thanks Butters!" I exclaim, and reach over and hug him.

Sarah got everybody socks. Nice socks that represent the favorite colors of everybody. Except mine, mine were red.

I got all the kids free ticket for cotton candy at the food court at the mall.

And now, my friends open my presents to them.

My present is a camera taken picture of us all standing together on the day I left. We were all smiling, even Craig. I remember that day, and everybody was crying. Even Cartman's eyes looked sad. I had my guitar case over my shoulder, and I had glasses back then. My luggage was already on the plane, and we all had hugged. Craig was the hardest to say goodbye to, since he was my cousin. We shared a special bond, being twins and all.

A moment of silence settles over the group, and eventually we all shared a group hug. We break apart, and I remember something. "Hey Kyle, don't you celebrate Hanukkah?"

"Yeah, but it's nice getting things from friends."

We all have another group hug, and everybody leaves, one by one. I shut the door when the last person leaves, which is Craig. I look over at the carpet and see that Sarah fell asleep. I pick her up, carry her up the stairs, and put her in her bed. I run to my room, and jump into bed. I fall asleep with a warm cheery feeling in my heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

YES.

ITS DONE.

REALLY LATE, BUT DONE.

AND IT MAY BE NEW YEARS EVE, BUT I GOT IT DONE.

YES.

MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.

-AUDREY =D


	15. Well

Hey.

Here's a really quick update.

It's just about random crap.

I've had a lot of no-inspiration for South Park days.

I don't watch it as often anymore.

And I don't really ever have ideas.

So, it's just really awkward when I try to write South Park.

I don't update as often as I should, but I've gone into some sort of funk where no South Park thoughts come into my head.

So, I'm doing this for everybody's own good.

I'm putting this on hold for a while.

I'll still try and post, but it might not work.

I'll post other things that come into my mind, such as this new story I'm working on, but probably not a lot of South Park.

This will be on all my South Park stories.

I'm not really into it anymore, you could say, but I still think about trying to post.

I'm really sorry about doing this, but let's say we'll see each other in a different time.

If you read this on my Future South Park story, then I will say:

If you had an OC, then you should use it for something better, like a different story that's not being put on hold/hiatus/whatever you want to call it.

Again, really sorry.

But its for the better.

Bye...

~Audrey ;(  



End file.
